catscratchfandomcom-20200223-history
Mall-Adjusted
Mall-Adjusted is the 28th episode to air of Catscratch, and is paired with the 27th episode, "Clan Destiny." Episode Summary Late into the night, Gordon is dreaming of eating a wide variety of food (as usual), until his slumber is interrupted by Waffle excitedly jumping on his bed. Waffle says he wants to play, but Gordon can't, as it is the middle of the night. Gordon tells him to play with Mr. Blik instead, but that, of course, doesn't play out too well. Mr. Blik shouts "NO" at him when asked, and throws him out of the room. Bored out of his mind, Waffle starts channel surfing through multiple TV stations. One of the stations is broadcasting a commercial for priceless vases. Waffle starts raising the remote to change the channel again, until the vases are said to be wrapped in state-of-the-art bubble wrap. Waffle‘s pupils expand at the sight of it, and he purchases millions by the morning. That morning, Waffle’s brothers wake up and exit their rooms, only to step in the bubble wrap that is now strewn all over the house. Blik holds on to the door frame while Gordon jumps to the chandelier, and they know exactly who’s responsible. Waffle is busy jumping around in all the bubble wrap while Mr. Blik and Gordon ask where it all came from. Waffle points them to the vases outside, and the two are stunned at how many there are. The whole front yard was covered in the expensive vases. Gordon asks Waffle how much of the fortune he used to make such a purchase, to which a repo crew bust into the home, confirming that Waffle spent all of it on those vases (specifically for the bubble wrap enclosing them.) The repo men start ridding the mansion of all the possessions inside. Blik asks why they’re taking all of their stuff and he’s told that it no longer belongs to them, and the cats are officially broke as of that moment. They even take Waffle’s newts and Hovis. Hovis says to remember him. The cats are then promptly tossed outside the house. The Chumpy Chump Brothers spot the three and scoff at them, stating that they’re broke and they still stink. Blik and Waffle are in a panic, Waffle laments over his newts. Gordon however, keeps a level head about the situation, knowing they’ve seen through worse. Gordon suggests that they get out there and do hard labor, to which Mr. Blik is outraged. The reaction is shared by the fellow homeless folks, one saying “That’s the spirit, brother.” Blik sees that that’ll be their crowd if they don’t do any work, so he gives in and joins in the job hunt. They visit the Job Finderz office, and try to think of what they’re skilled at. They ponder and Waffle makes some arm pit noises. After a while, they’re suggested trying some jobs at the mall. At the mall, they first try out a clothes store, where Blik and Waffle are dolling up some mannequins. A plus-sized woman requests a dress in her size, and Gordon suggests sewing two of the same dress together. This comes across as a diss to the woman and she slaps him across the store, and he crashes into that mannequin that Blik and Waffle were working on. With that, they get fired. The cats then get fired again from almost every available job at the mall. The cats then once again getting laughed at the Chumpy Chumps. When all thinking they lost hope, there was the “Old Timey ice cream” shop. As the cats where making a very unusual and disgusting drink, Gordon then loses his left eyeball and patch while also passing out by drinking it. Gordon’s Bonnie lass then comes by ordering a root beer float. As the cats realize that root beer is in their blood, Blik milks a cow and makes vanilla ice cream, Gordon makes the mug frosty and cold, and Waffle tests the sweetness and a course the burping. Kimberly then takes a sip saying it’s the best root beer float she ever had, making more customers come. The cats then make more and more money then they ever could while getting frosty mugs and and scoops of ice cream in them and filling then up to the top with sugary foam. The mayor then gives the cats 4 dollar (keeping all the money to himself) making Mr. Blik angry which fire them. Mr. Blik then threatens the mayor (with a broken ice cream cone like a broken bottle) and by mistake destroys the Chumpy Chumps (who where All enjoying their floats) then chase the cat brothers. Meanwhile a new worker come in to be Randall the Bear who opened up the weird powder of root beer and just when the cats come in from being chase around they make the packet of Powder fall into the big barrell of root beer break open causing the whole mall to flood and making a huge tidal wave which sends the cats back where they are at standing at the gate of the mansion. Gordon then says they will all starve unless what Waffle says by lickin themselves with causes Blik to slap him telling him if he has any other better ideas. After all the cats have been through, Waffle had a reseat all the time to took back the vases. Gordon and Blik without a word drop their jaws and Passes out. The episode ends with Waffle shouting “SPLEE” and popping more bubble rap. Trivia * There are several jobs the cats tried to get that include working in the women’s department, pet store, operators for a children’s train ride, food court, mall security guards, boot store, and waiters at the "Old Timey ice cream" shop. * The way that Waffle swims in the bubble wrap may be a reference to the TV series "Ducktales" as one of the main characters, Scrooge McDuck swims in his money bin. * The outfits that the cats wear while working for the "Vitural comic" store resemble the DC superhero Wonder Woman. Continuity * The Hobos from "Mr. Pickles" make a short cameo. * The Chumpy Chump Brothers appear again. Errors * When Waffle is seen channel surfing, his right foot is missing toe divisions. Cast Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik Rob Paulsen as Gordon/TV Vase Salesman Kevin McDonald as Waffle Maurice LaMarche as Hovis/Scotty/Old Scotty/Luther/Manager Liliana Mumy as Human Kimberly Jim Cummings as Klqain Jennifer Elise Cox as Seal Woman John DiMaggio as Tad/Big Beefy Guy Pearce Bunting as Angry Voice/TV Man #1/TV Man #2 Christie Mellor as Woman/Cute Woman/Dolphin Woman Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:2006